Insomnie
by petit Vlad
Summary: Ces maudites insomnies...Dès qu'il en fait, il s'en va marcher, se promenant sans faire attention au lieu où il se rend, ce qui compte réellement : c'est le fil de ses sombres pensées.


**Bien le bon jour !**

 **Ceci est de l'écriture automatique (résultat d'une nuit d'insomnie ;-; ) ce n'est pas très original comme texte mais je me dis qu'il pourrait toujours faire passer un agréable moment à au moins une personne :3**

 **Certains passages sont volontairement sarcastiques, il faut donc les prendre avec le recul nécessaire.**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Cette rue…Il y a fort longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas longé. Elle ne lui avait pas manqué, bien au contraire…Il ne l'emprunte que lorsqu'une insomnie l'empêche de trouver le sommeil et qu'il est mélancolique. C'est seulement dans ces conditions qu'il prend son manteau et son chapeau pour aller marcher sans but dans les rues de Yokohama. Il traîne des pieds, fixe plus ou moins le sol, s'arrête quelquefois observer quelques instants les passants du trottoir voisin… Ni plus ni moins.

Il espère toujours que l'air pollué de la ville chassera les sombres penser le hantant…Hélas, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Tout de même, il continue de marcher sous cet air pollué, refusant de rester assit sur son lit comme un idiot à regarder vaguement l'horloge murale. En rentrant, généralement, il se sert un verre -de vin de préférence-, puis un second puis le décompte ne s'arrête plus. Il finira donc par trouver le sommeil qui le fuit comme la peste dans l'alcool. Pathétique. Tout bonnement pathétique pour lui. Une personne de sa catégorie, de son statut ne devrait pas se laisser succomber dans ce vice qu'est l'alcool. Et pourtant… C'est un fait, il aime l'eau-de-vie tout comme il aime l'argent et les querelles qui finissent aux corps-à-corps. Il fige sa figure en un rictus colérique. Est-ce cela, l'être « respectable » qu'il est devenu ? Est-ce vraiment pour cet être que des personnes ont donnés leur vie ? Doucement, il lève sa face ravagée vers le ciel qui pleure des gouttes d'eau sur son visage et sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Il tente de prendre une grande respiration, mais il n'y parvient à cause de sa gorge nouée. Il échoue même à faire une chose aussi simple et vitale. Toujours tout en fixant la voûte céleste il s'autorise quelques interrogations qu'il ne formulerait au grand jamais à l'oral : « Dis-moi mère… Pourquoi m'avoir fait ainsi ? Sais-tu ce que je suis devenu ? Tant de gens ont péri de par mes méfaits… Je ne fais que vivre en obéissant sans poser d'objection… J'ai fait de l'alcool mon ultime asile… Vois donc mère…Je suis un être abject. » Mais sa mère ne répondit à son aveu… Le ciel continue de pleurer sur lui sans apporter de réponse. Sa mère morte ne lui répondra jamais. Encore une fois, ce qu'il fait est vain. Laissant sa frustration s'exprimer, il donna un coup rageur dans une benne à ordures qui eut le malheur de croiser sa route. Un cri de rage perça le silence omniscient de la nuit. Les cordeaux s'envolèrent de leurs perchoirs sous l'intrusion auditive et partirent en quête de calme. Les rares passants accélérèrent le pas en voyant ce jeune homme taché de sang hurler son désarroi. Car oui, notre jeune homme n'est pas dans son meilleur état en cette nuit pluvieuse. Ce sang le maculant n'est pas le sien. Ce sang ne couvre pas ses vêtements, ce liquide rouge détesté imprègne son âme toute entière. Cette aura ensanglantée suffit à faire fuir le plus courageux des inconnus. Cette aura la suivra jusqu'à qu'il bouffe les pissenlits par la racine une fois six pieds sous terre. Un léger rire franchi ses lèvres : ses propres méfaits auront réussi à corrompre sa propre âme. Chapeau l'artiste !

Crispant ses mains gantées, il tenta de retrouver le calme intérieur. Cette journée était vraiment ratée. En y-repensant, ces derniers mois non plus n'étaient vraiment pas fameux… Et pour cause, ces dernières années, il avait enfin réussi à trouver un train de vie « décent ». Il avait oublié les ombres entachant son passé. Mais il y-a peu, un fantôme passé est revenu le hanter. Son double noir. Son ombre. Son pilier. Dazai. Cet ange déchu est revenu tourmenter son quotidien. Il est réapparu pour lui rappeler la dure réalité. Son regard damné à de nouveau brisé les convictions et faux espoir qu'il eut tant de mal à construire. Chûya a chuté de sa tour d'ivoire. Le choc fut rude, sur le coup il ne s'était rendu compte des dommages… Mais le temps finit toujours par faire son œuvre. Et désormais Chûya est à nouveau comme une poupée désarticulée. Revoir Dazai eut également pour effet de lui rafraîchir la mémoire en quelque sorte. Avant, à ses côtés, ils étaient deux chiens galeux et errants, agressifs au possible, enchaînés à un maître avide de tout. Depuis son départ, le chien roux pensait être libéré de ses chaînes. La réalité est tout autre : il est désormais enchaîné et muselé. Il est passé du statut « d'être vivant » à « chose qui peut avoir éventuellement son utilité ». Ses paroles et actes étaient toujours remis en cause. Rare, étaient ceux lui faisant confiance après la fuite du prodige de la mafia. Après tout, il était le coéquipier du _traître_. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait aux membres de la mafia qu'il était différent de Dazai ? Qu'il ne s'était pas fait influencer par les douces paroles démentes de l'ange déchu ? Rien ne pourrait le leur prouver hormis le temps. S'il était aujourd'hui capitaine, était-ce parce que qu'il était un bon chien obéissant ? Parce que l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et qu'il ne l'associait plus au porte bandage ? Ou bien par faute de personne disponible pour enrôler ce poste ? Si Dazai était encore parmi eux, l'aurait-il quand même abandonné, renié ? Voilà en partie, les raisons de ses insomnies, de sa colère.

Mais dans ce capharnaüm de sombres pensées, une lumière pâle brille. Dazai va bien… Dazai à l'air de c'être trouvé une vie qui vaut la peine d'être endurée. Une vie où Chûya n'est pas présent. Ils ne sont plus du même monde désormais. Chûya aura beau courir encore et encore il ne pourra rattraper _son_ ange déchu. La distance n'est que trop importante. Alors de loin, quand l'ange déchu est de dos il le regarde et sourit. Jamais. Jamais Dazai ne doit prendre de conscience de cela. Il doit rester à vivre dans l'ignorance, il doit continuer de croire que Chûya le hait. Ce qui, dans un sens est totalement vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut le haïr… Rien que de voir son visage avec cet air si moqueur l'horripile au plus haut point. Mais il lui suffit juste d'entrevoir son visage si calme et à la fois légèrement tourmenté, cette fameuse expression qu'il prend quand il se pense à l'abris des regards indiscrets, pour que toute trace haine s'envole. Remplaçant doucement une mèche derrière ses oreilles, un sourire nostalgique prit la place de son rictus haineux. Encore à ce jour, c'est la personne de Dazai qui lui redonne le sourire. Même maintenant, c'est cet affectueux abruti qui hante ses nuits. Après ses longues années de désespérance, la même question persiste, en une pensée interdite il se remémora cette phrase qu'il c'est tant poser : « pourquoi mon cœur as-tu élu ce damné comme être aimé ? »

En seul réponse, une sorte de gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cela lui suffit amplement pour le moment.

Mains dans les poches, il reprit sa marche sans un regard en arrière. Il était inutile de regarder dans cette direction passée. Il savait ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Où du moins, _qui_ s'y trouvait. Rentrant chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était finalement, une bien belle soirée.

Debout au loin de la ruelle, en haut d'un immeuble, un jeune homme à l'existence damnée murmura sur un ton de confession :

« - Bonne soirée Chûya. »

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, la fin de cet OS m'a donné envie d'écrire une seconde partie… Donc rendez-vous pour une seconde partie mais sous le point de vue de notre porte bandage favori ! (J'espère avoir corrigé le plus de faute possible…Je suis dyslexique je fais mon possible :') donc si vous en voyez qui se répète n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Dans mes autres fanfictions ça m'a énormément aidé !)**


End file.
